5 Sens, Axel et Vanitas
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] OS 5 : "Spider, Snake & Scorpio" (Le toucher)
1. Goût : Whiskey, cigarettes and blood

Yo ! Et encore un recueil des 5 sens, même si j'avance à deux à l'heure sur ceux qui sont déjà en cours. De toute façon c'est des OS, ça gêne pas si je mets trois ans à poster.

Du coup, on commence par un drabble de la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Saveur (oui, c'était facile de fiche ça avec goût).

 **5 Sens, OS 1 : Le goût**

 _Whiskey, cigarettes and blood_

Il sourit. Il sourit comme s'il maîtrisait la situation. Il se trompe. Il se trompe et ça te plaît, ça remue un vieux désir en toi, un désir ancestral qui brûle depuis mille ans. Tu le laisses s'approcher, engager la conversation, il sourit toujours. Tu as hâte de la voir se tordre de douleur, cette orgueilleuse bouche. Ça ne tardera pas. Tu le laisses s'enflammer tout seul. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'essayer. Juste à sourire. Méchamment. Il croit qu'il peut attraper le loup par la queue, mais il se goure. T'es pas un loup.

Chez lui. Ça t'arrange. Il te plaque contre le mur, et sa bouche à la saveur âcre des cigarettes, le sucre de la liqueur. Tu te demandes ce qu'il en sera de son sang. Tu fais basculer son monde. Il sourit encore. Comme s'il s'y attendait. Les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans toute entière se consument de l'ivresse du carnaval. Il se déguisera en mort ce soir.

« Vampire, hein ? »

Alors il sait. Il en joue. Tu sors les crocs, comme qui dirait. Il ne tremble pas. Il est dingue. Presque autant que toi. Tu lui griffes le poignet. Tu lèches.

« Quel goût j'ai ? »

Il t'attrape les poignets. Te plaque contre le lit. Tu enroules tes jambes autour de lui.

« L'alcool. Le tabac. »

Il t'embrasse. Tu mords sa lèvre. Il grince. Tu descends en baisers dans son cou. Tu as soif.

« La jeunesse. »

Tu souffles sur sa peau. Des frissons parcourent son échine.

« Transforme-moi. »

Tu hausses un sourcil. Quel romantique il fait. Tu contemples son corps un moment. Si vif, si chaud. Tu pourrais peut-être te le trimballer pour une petite éternité. Tu caresses le cou de tes canines.

« Non. »

Il a à peine le temps d'avoir peur. Mais des heures de douleur l'attendent. Tu sais que la vie partie, il perdra de son charme. Il s'essaie à crier, mais c'est à peine un murmure étranglé qui quitte sa gorge mourante. Tu fermes les yeux. Il se refroidit sous tes doigts.

C'est fou. Comme la mort des humains a la saveur enivrante de la vie.

.

Review ?

À plus !


	2. Ouïe : Oups

Yo ! Un drabble tout tout court, voilà, écrit sur le thème Oups pour la Nuit du FoF.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 2 : L'ouïe**

 _Oups_

Qu'on se le tienne pour dit, Axel aimait Vanitas, il l'aimait autant qu'il était possible d'aimer un être humain, même si le dit être humain avait tendance à avoir un comportement félin, griffures et quart d'heure de folie compris. Le brun était son meilleur pote depuis toujours, son amant depuis la veille, et son petit-ami depuis dans deux heures (enfin, il s'avançait peut-être un peu), mais franchement ? Axel ne détestait pas grand-chose de plus que d'être réveillé par un pareil barouf. Venait de résonner dans le petit studio un vacarme horripilant, un brouhaha absolu qui ne pouvait signifier que la chute d'un empire – empire qu'Axel identifiait, au bruit, comme son ordinateur portable sur lequel reposaient moult livres et un cendrier plein. Hors, ce boucan signifiait deux choses qu'Axel supportait moyennement. La destruction très probable de l'appareil informatique, et le fait que le brun avait l'intention de se barrer comme si de rien, faisant pour le coup preuve d'une discrétion digne d'un chat ivre. Mais à présent, le rouquin était réveillé. À présent, ils allaient bien devoir parler. La voix du brun résonna à son tour, confirmant la pensée d'Axel.

« Oups. »

.

Review ?


	3. Vue : Il fait nuit sur lui

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit en une heure pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Vision (qui allait définitivement bien avec la Vue, il faut admettre que c'est arrangeant), et c'est aussi le premier texte que je poste de l'année alors … Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

.

.

 **5 Sens, OS 3 : La vue**

 _Il fait nuit sur lui_

.

« C'est toujours la même chose. Je le vois.

— Souvent ?

— Plusieurs fois par semaines.

— Tu vois quelqu'un, donc ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça.

— Vous vous voyez.

— Non.

— Non ?

— Non, je ne crois pas qu'il me voie, lui. Je le vois, juste.

— Je comprends pas. Ton message …

— Oui ?

— Axel. »

La conversation s'interrompt. Il te regarde. Tu le regardes. Il prend une gorgée de son café – tu aurais voulu lui offrir une tasse de thé, tu sais qu'il préfère, mais tu n'en as pas chez toi, plus maintenant, parce que toi tu n'aimes pas ça, et il devait s'en douter parce qu'il n'a même pas demandé. Tu te lèches les lèvres.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas à qui en parler.

— Et donc, moi ?

— Donc, toi.

— Tu sais ce que tu m'as envoyé ?

— Pardon ?

— Ton message. Tu sais ce que tu m'as envoyé ?

— Euh, je sais pas, non, pas exactement. Enfin, si, je t'ai dit –

— Tu m'as dit _Je vois quelqu'un. Il faut que je t'en parle._

— Ah.

— Je croyais que … Que …

— Que ?

— Enfin, Axel !

— Je t'ai juste dit que je voyais quelqu'un et – ah, oui. Oui, non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas de … Enfin, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler, j'ai juste …

— Juste, tu n'as pas pensé. Bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

— Nan, nan, c'est moi, j'étais tellement – je n'avais pas pensé au double sens, et voilà. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou. Mais je me suis dit que tu serais le plus à même à me croire.

— Parce que ma mère est magnétiseuse ?

— … Oui. »

Il soupire. Il te semble qu'il a vieilli, depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. Ça fait pourtant à peine trois mois, mais ses yeux bleus ont quelque chose de plus concret qu'avant. Il avait, quand tu l'as rencontré, un genre d'aura éthérée, presque divine, enfantine, quelque chose qui n'était pas de ce monde. Il te semble, aussi, que c'est de ta faute s'il l'a perdu. Mais tu n'arrives pas à te sentir coupable. Il se lève, quitte la table et tu te demandes s'il ne va pas partir, mais il marche juste dans ton studio pour arriver jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarder les voitures en contrebas – pourtant il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir, et ça n'a pas l'air de l'interpeller non plus. Peut-être que plutôt que d'avoir envie de voir ce qui est en bas il a envie de ne pas te voir, toi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Tu ne réponds pas, presque sonné par sa voix, lointaine et bleue. Tu te lèches encore les lèvres. Il te regarde. Il attend quelque chose que tu ne lui donnes pas. Il baisse les yeux vers la rue. Tu bafouilles intérieurement, plus maladroit que tu ne l'as jamais été en sa présence. Tu regardes la table, tu repères un objet sur le bois sali de tâches de café et de mégots. Tu proposes :

« Une cigarette ?

— Je ne fume plus. »

Un nouveau silence plein de souvenirs, d'images qui te reviennent en tête et qui se superposent à la réalité. Tu le vois avec un sourire et les cheveux en désordre, avec les yeux plissés de sommeil ou curieux de toi.

« Il ressemble à Sora.

— Pardon ? »

Il tourne à nouveau la tête vers toi, cette fois c'est lui qui a l'air d'être sorti de ses pensées brusquement, mais tu ne le questionnes pas à ce sujet. Ça ne te regarde pas, et puis maintenant que tu es lancé autant continuer, c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait venir.

« Le type. Il ressemble à Sora.

— Celui que tu vois ?

— Oui. Tu en penses quoi ?

— Moi ?

— Oui, toi.

— Rien. Je n'ai pas tant envie d'y réfléchir. Il me ressemble, alors ?

— Hein ?

— S'il ressemble à Sora, il me ressemble, non ?

— Non. Enfin, peut-être. Sans doute. C'est vrai. Je n'y –

— Avais pas pensé. Je vois.

— Tu vois ?

— Oui, je vois, je vois ce que tu veux dire, et toi tu vois un type qui n'existe pas. Nous voilà bien avancés.

— Tu penses que c'est une hallucination ?

— Je t'ai dit que je n'en pensais rien. Toi, tu penses qu'il existe ?

— Oui. Oui. Oui.

— D'accord. Il te parle ? Ou tu lui parles ?

— J'ai essayé. Mais ça ne marche pas. Je n'entends même pas sa voix. Je peux juste le voir.

— Il a un nom ?

— Je ne sais pas. Enfin, sans doute, si, oui. Mais je ne le connais pas.

— Tu ne lui en as pas donné ?

— Je n'ose pas. »

Il hausse les épaules. Se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il fait ici, exactement, ce que tu attends de lui – toi-même tu n'en es pas certain, mais tu avais ce sentiment dans la poitrine, ce sentiment qui allait exploser si tu n'en parlais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas garder ça à l'intérieur, cette vision, cette image qui apparaît et disparaît sans logique, qui –

« Je peux lui en donner un ? »

Tu te lèches les lèvres – elles sont sèches, aujourd'hui. Ton café est noir dans ta tasse et il boit une gorgée du sien tandis que tu ne réponds pas et que ton silence l'enjoint à poursuivre de sa bouche rose aux lèvres pas du tout gercées :

« De nom, je peux lui en donner un ? »

Tu te rends compte qu'il a l'air en colère et tu es si désarçonné par la chose que tu ne trouves rien d'autre à lui répondre que :

« Bien sûr. »

Comme une évidence quand clairement, ça n'a même pas de sens, que lui entre tous donne un nom à un type que tu vois mais qui ne te voit pas, un type qui te trotte dans le crâne et dont personne jamais n'a validé l'existence à part toi.

« Alors appelons-le Vanitas, hm ? En Latin, ça veut –

— Il est là. »

Juste à côté de lui, il est apparu. Il a les yeux à demi-clos et aux mouvements de ses lèvres tu devines qu'il grogne plus qu'il ne parle. Il est appuyé contre l'air comme si ç'avait été solide. Il a un hoquet.

« Où ?

— Là. À ta droite. Je le vois, il –

— Il est comment ?

— Beau. »

Il met une main dans sa poche et n'y trouve rien. Il met son autre main dans son autre poche et quand il allume sa cigarette tu allumes ta cigarette et tu as l'impression d'être à côté de lui, vraiment à côté de lui. Roxas lui passe devant, te bloque la vue.

« Beau comment ? »

Tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à sa question, que ça ne doit pas l'aider ce que tu lui as dit, mais c'est de si peu d'importance maintenant qu'il est là, ton Vanitas, ta vision. Tu te décales pour pouvoir le voir.

« Comme le diable. Il a les yeux jaunes et il regarde par terre. Je crois qu'il parle avec quelqu'un.

— Tu entends ce qu'il dit ?

— Non. Il est appuyé contre un mur, je crois. Il est dans un endroit sombre, il y a des lumières – il fait nuit sur lui. Des lampadaires. Sa peau a l'air jaune, mais je sais qu'elle est blanche comme la lune.

— Où exactement ?

— Là. Tu ne le vois pas, hein ?

— Non. »

En fait, il ne regarde même pas. Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il ne regarde pas ton Vanitas, parce que ton Vanitas vient de relever la tête et tu peux voir son expression, tu devines un choc dans sa gorge qui ressemble à un sanglot qu'on étrangle, il forme à lui tout seul le plus beau film muet que tu aies jamais vu. Soudain, il crie. Tu n'entends pas. Tu vois. Tu ne vois pas que sa bouche qui s'ouvre, tu vois sa gorge qui se serre, qui vibre, tu vois tout son corps qui se tend et son visage qui se tord de concert avec tes boyaux. Tu te demandes ce qui peut le faire crier comme ça – et ses sourcils froncés sur des yeux douloureusement jaunes te répondent _une envie de pleurer grosse comme Saturne_.

« Tu le vois depuis longtemps ?

— Un peu plus de deux mois. Au début … Au début je croyais que c'était un type que je croisais, juste. Je le remarquais à peine. »

La vision est encore claire dans ton esprit et tu ne quittes pas la mystérieuse silhouette des yeux tandis que tu parles à l'autre qui te regarde sans que tu le saches.

« Et puis un jour, quelqu'un l'a traversé. Et il s'est dissipé. Il y a … Un mois et demi ? Peut-être moins. Je ne sais plus. Maintenant, je le vois plus. Et plus souvent ici.

— Ah.

— Il a l'air triste.

— Tout le temps.

— Souvent. Là. Là, maintenant. Beaucoup. C'est …

— Je vais te laisser.

— Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer.

— J'y vais.

— Je me demande ce qui peut le rendre triste, tu sais, comme je ne vois rien à part lui, c'est –

— Vanitas. Vanitas, en Latin, ça veut dire fausseté. Ou mensonge.

— – toute une brume de choses que je ne comprends pas. »

La porte se claque mais tu ne te retournes pas. Tu as peur qu'il disparaisse, si tu le quittes des yeux. Pourtant les mots de Roxas tournent dans ta tête. Un mensonge ? Ça ne pourrait pas. Non, c'est trop complet pour être une image de ton esprit, aussi malade puisse-t-il être. Tu ne bouges plus. Ta cigarette te brûle. Tu cries, tu la jette, et quand tu tournes à nouveau la tête, il te regarde. Il semble étonné. Et disparaît.

.

.

.

.

Et c'est tout ! Je crois que j'aime plutôt bien ce bout de truc, même si c'est pas du tout abouti et qu'au final c'est juste un début. Bref. Dites-moi vous ce que vous en avez pensé.

Des bisous !


	4. Odorat : Smells Like White Spirit

Yo ! Alors … Encore un OS de la Nuit du FoF, mais sans doute un des plus chelous jamais sortis. Voilà. Écrit sur le thème Retour.

Bonne lecture ?

 **5 Sens : L'odorat**

 _Smells Like White Spirit_

À jouer avec le feu/

Tu sais, mon frère.

Mon frère, tu sais ? Lui, là, celui avec les yeux bleus et le shampoing à la camomille spécial pour cheveux blonds.

Lui, là, Ventus. Tu sais. Tu sais il peint. À l'huile.

Allô ?

Et tu sais parfois ça me fait penser.

Tu peux rire.

À toi.

Et l'odeur dans la pièce. On en suffoquerait/

Je pense aussi.

À la rue de Trévise.

Tu es comme ça/

Comme une bouteille de White Spirit renversée et l'envie quasi-irrépressible d'allumer une cigarette.

Pour diluer.

Rue de Trévise ça sent la poudre, la poussière cramée.

Un après.

Et je sais.

Tu sens/ l'alcool et le feu/ le danger/ et le risque/

Je chauffe ?

C'est marqué sur ta gueule/ produit inflammable/

Tu sais, mon frère/

Il fait attention.

À moi.

Au White Spirit qu'il laisse pas traîner.

Parce qu'il sait.

Et toi, tu sais,

Toi/

Tu sais/

Et tu souris/

Et ton sourire il a l'odeur bizarre des lendemains de tease/ l'odeur de ton nez qui te fait mal

/ on finit par se brûler/

.

Salut, je peux t'aider ?/Première à droite deuxième à gauche/Pourquoi pas ?/

.

Carburant. Kérosène. Gaz. White Spirit.

.

Ça, c'est de mon frère/Un autoportrait/Roxas qui ?/Non, non, connais pas/

.

Allumette. Briquet. Chalumeau. Pierre-à-feu.

.

Yo/Nope j'ai pas/Ah ouais/T'as mis du parfum ?

.

Le reflet d'une flamme dans le miroir pété, la fumée qui lèche les murs n'est pas dangereuse – ce sont des immortelles que tu as fait brûler/et l'odeur renfermée en est presque aguicheuse

.

Salut, salut, tu vas peut-être répondre.

Je sais pas.

Tu crois que j'ai merdé ?

Allô ?

Vous avez vu mon frère ?/Pardon, non, vous, non, merde.

.

Rue de Trévise. Ground Zero. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

.

Et moi non.

Moi je fais pas/

Attention/

Warning/

Achtung/

Alors que si, il faudrait, il faudrait.

Bien sûr/Non, pas la peine/Tu disais/

On laisse pas

Traîner du White Spirit.

Ça pue la merde, de faire ça,

Comme la chiasse après un rail.

White Girl.

.

Il lui ressemble.

C'est tout.

Tu le connais pas/Arrête/Mon frère/Pas quelqu'un d'autre/Il lui ressemble c'est tout/Ensemble c'est tout/

C'est toi. Je sais.

Je sais.

Je sais

Et tu souris/

Et j'aurais dû/

Pas te laisser traîner/

Mr. White Spirit/

J'aurais plutôt dit/

Red Spirit/

Mais ça existe pas/

Comme Roxas.

.

Poussière brûlée. Huile. Cendres. Bois. Toile. White Spirit.

.

Il fait attention, je sais que c'est toi.

.

Retour de flamme.

.

Pardon.

.

.

.

.

.

Hm … Pardon ? Voilà. Voilà. Hm. Salut !/


	5. Toucher : Spider, Snake & Scorpio

Yo ! Voici un OS pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Griffe donné par Ahelya ! C'est tout court, au final j'aurai conclu ce recueil sans histoire longue sur eux … Une autre fois ! Ou sinon je ferai des bonus !

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 5 : Le toucher**

 _Spider, Snake and Scorpio_

 _I love you like a scorpio, I, I, like to move my stinger around (you) …_

Ce n'est pas humain. Ça n'a rien qui ressemble à quelque chose d'humain. Comme il fait l'amour. Il fait l'amour comme s'il passait sa vie enfermé et que c'était son endroit, là où il se déchaîne.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside …_

Axel, il n'est pas comme ça. Axel, il est flamboyant du soir au matin et du matin au soir, il fait de grands gestes dès qu'il a assez d'espace pour, il parle fort et il boit beaucoup.

 _Snake, Snake, Cobra, Cobra. Trust in me …_

Vanitas, c'est à la fois son synonyme et son antithèse. Ils se rejoignent sur trop de points pour qu'on ne leur aie pas déjà dit mille fois « qui se ressemble s'assemble », avec leurs fringues noires et rouges, leur rire qui salit tout ce dont ils parlent et leur regard.

 _I've got no soul to sell, let me bite you I like your smell …_

Vanitas, pourtant, il a quelque chose de tenu, quelque chose qui ne semble jamais lâcher. Il a cette puissance en sous-texte, qui presque ne pourrait pas se voir, il a l'indolence du félin, il est économe. Il parle avec peu de mots, bouge le moins possible. Des félins il a aussi les griffes.

 _A lion still has claws, and mine are sharp and long, you know …_

Quand il fait l'amour, Vanitas, c'est une boîte pleine d'explosions qui s'ouvre et ne se refermera qu'une fois vidée. Ça déferle, ça prend tout, c'est absolu.

Non, ce n'est pas humain, comme Vanitas fait l'amour.

Quand Vanitas fait l'amour, il mord comme l'araignée.

 _Spider, take me ailleurs …_

Quand Vanitas fait l'amour, il foudroie comme le scorpion.

 _Scorpio, you make me barjo …_

Quand Vanitas fait l'amour, il le serre comme un serpent.

 _Snake, much more than I can take …_

Et il griffe.

Il griffe.

Il griffe.

Il marque, il heurte, il fait mal. Il prend possession et il lâche tout. Embrasser Vanitas, c'est ouvrir les portes de l'enfer.

Pourtant, sur le dos d'Axel, les marques de griffures ressemblent à des ailes.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

À très vite !


End file.
